Life At Dalton
by klainelover1987
Summary: A story about what life is like for Kurt at Dalton. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own "Glee"**

Chapter 1

"That's the last of it." My Dad informed me as we arrived back at his truck. We had just finished unloading all of my belongings into my dorm room at Dalton Academy.

"Thanks Dad… for everything."

"No problem Kurt. You will be happier here… and safer." He responded with a smile. "Well, I won't keep you. I will see you soon okay Kurt?" He gave me a tight hug.

"I love you Dad." I held back tears.

"I love you too. Take care of yourself Kurt." He whispered.

"I will." I promised as he got in the car. I waved to him before he drove off. I stared after the car sadly. Once I could no longer see his car I headed back upstairs to unpack all of my stuff. I had begun to sort through the millions of outfits I owned when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey Kurt." I jumped and whirled around to see that Blaine had stood in the open doorway to my room, watching me. I blushed a furious shade of red and he grinned. "Would you like some help with that?"

"Sure that would be nice." He sat down on my bed.

"You have so many outfits." He mumbled.

"Yeah, I guess I do." I smiled at him and the smile he gave back was breath taking. I looked away from him trying to remind myself how to breathe. "Ok well how about you start by organizing my CD's?" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me." We spent a few hours unpacking my stuff until my room was fully organized and you could actually see the floor. Blaine glanced down at his watch. "I guess we should probably head down for dinner." Dinner at Dalton was always at the same time, 6 o'clock every evening. You can leave and go out for dinner, but it is very rare that anyone does.

He grabbed my hand and led me to his room. It was a disaster. Books and clothes were strewn across the floor. Wes sat cross-legged on his bed surrounded by notes and books. "Hey Blaine." I noticed that his hand was still holding mine and I couldn't help but smile. Wes also noticed and a grin spread across his face as he winked at Blaine.

"Oh hey, it looks like tornado hit in here! Are you going to come downstairs or dinner or continue to mess up our room?" Blaine asked jokingly.

"I will be right down I just have to go and drag David and Thad away from Call of Duty, wish me luck." Wes said jumping off the bed.

"Good luck to you sir. Blaine replied and Wes rolled his eyes. Blaine tugged at my hand and then led me down the stone steps towards the great hall. Dalton is almost like Hogwarts. Lots of large rooms with stone floors and wooden desks. The teachers here were also very strict and reminded me of the Hogwarts professors. The only difference is, instead of being filled with magic it was filled with the next best thing, Blaine. "Oh God Kurt you really need to get a life" I told myself mentally.

I did not fit in here. At all. Everyone is so nice and proper and I am just well I don't really know what I am. "Hey new kid." David said sitting down next to Blaine and Nick with his plate of roast beef, mashed potatoes, gravy and corn.

"Hi." I said forcing a smile. It's not that I am not happy here but I just don't seem to belong. Not long after David sat down Wes came and sat beside me joined by Thad who sat beside him. They immediately dived into conversation and I sat there playing with my food.

"Are you ok Kurt?" Blaine asked me and flashed me a warm smile.

"Yeah I am fine just um tired." I lied. I didn't want to lie to Blaine but I also didn't want to be the overly dramatic kid who got upset over everything. I had to pick a side right? I barely touched my food throughout dinner and when a Wes asked why I just told him I wasn't hungry.

After dinner I headed back up to my room and told Blaine I was going to head to bed early. When I got into the room I grabbed my new Dalton hoodie off of the chair by my desk, and pulled it on, for one of the first times ever, I didn't care what I was wearing. Pavarotti sang softly as I lay on my bed looking the latest edition of Vogue magazine. About a half an hour later there was knock at my door.

"Kurt?" It was Blaine.

"Come on in." I responded. He slowly opened the door and walked over to the computer chair at my desk and sat down.

"What's up Blaine?"

"Are you ok Kurt?" Blaine asked me cheerfully while looking at the huge stack of magazines on my desk.

"Yeah… why do you keep asking that?" I asked curiously.

"Because I know you are not." He responded and I sighed.

"How do you know me so well?" I asked.

"Because only a year and a half ago I was in the same position as you. I had just moved here, I had no friends and I was completely over whelmed. I had never been anywhere like this. I was lost and scared but then a little while later I started to adjust and ended up with Wes as my roommate. He taught me the completely insane ways of Dalton and now, I like this place more than my own home." He had just described exactly how I was feeling.

"Are you sure you can't just read minds?" I asked with a smile. It was nice to know I wasn't alone.

"Don't worry, it will get better." He promised.

"I am so lucky to have you Blaine." My heart started to race as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug.

"I know you are." He grinned winking at me. "Now c'mon and let's go... Wes, David and Thad want to hang out." When he saw the unsure look on my face he added "c'mon don't worry you are going to have fun." I rolled my eyes.

We headed back to his room and it looked a lot cleaner than before, Wes had put all his notes back into his binder and piled his books up neatly at the foot of his bed. Each had their beds pushed up against the chocolate-brown walls on either side of the room with a TV positioned in the middle of the room. There was some bean bags placed in front of it.

They each had a dresser on their side of the room and at the foot of Blaine's bed was a huge shelf that was home to thousands of CD's. Next to that shelf was another shelf neatly organized with all of Blaine's textbooks, notebooks and binders.

On Wes' side of the room instead of a shelf of CD'S there was a shelf filled with different books and movies. He also had a shelf similar to Blaine's with all of his school books. Then to the right of the door there were two white dressers.

"Oh wow Wesley, you finally decided to clean up." Blaine said as we both sat down on a beanbag.

"You know I hate it when you call me that." Wes complained sounding very annoyed.

"Oh but Wesley my dear, that's what makes it so fun." I heard David's voice from the doorway in a very wise tone that was incredibly unlike his normal demeanor.

"I hate you all." Wes informed us.

"I love you too." Blaine said cheerfully completely ignoring the glare from Wesley.

"Why are we here?" I whispered to Blaine.

"We decided to give you a welcome home party." Thad informed me.

"What? But this isn't my home." I said confused.

"It is now." They all said at the exact same time which was actually really creepy.

"Thanks guys," I mumbled bashfully.

"I will be right back!" Blaine announced and before I could ask where he was going he had already left.

"What should we do video games or movies?" Wes asked just as Nick and Jeff came in.

"Video games!" Both Thad and David shouted excitedly as their eyes lit up like a 5-year-old does on Christmas morning.

"Kurt?" Wes asked looking at me.

"Um movies." I blushed.

"Movies." Nick nodded excitedly.

"Video games!" Jeff argued.

"I also vote movies so that makes it four-four. I guess we will have to wait for Blaine to be the tie breaker." Wes said over all the noise.

"Movies." I heard Blaine announce as he walked into the room carrying a tray of mugs that were each filled with hot chocolate and whipped cream.

"Why didn't you ask for help Blaine? You could have burnt yourself." I scolded him as he handed everyone a mug.

"But I didn't." He said winking at me. "Ugh could you too lovebirds please keep the flirting to a minimum." Wes complained jokingly making us both blush furiously. Blaine reached over and smacked Wes' arm. We all laughed and I took a sip of my hot cocoa. It was delicious.

"Oh um Kurt you have some whipped cream…" Blaine informed me awkwardly. I blushed as he wiped the whipped cream from my lip.

"Ok I am with Wes now. Keep the flirting to a minimum." David announced and Thad nodded his agreement. I was now positive that I was tomato red. When Blaine thought I wasn't looking he gave them a dirty look. Blaine hadn't seen me looking but Wes did and he cleared his throat. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"So what movie should we watch?" Thad asked and the awkwardness disappeared.

"I think it is only fair to let Kurt choose since it is his party." David said. Everyone nodded their agreement. Wes gestured to the DVD's on his shelf and I stood and walked over to the shelf and immediately found all of the Harry Potter DVD's. I soon found the Deathly Hallows Part 2. I handed it to Wes and he jumped up excitedly.

"You're a Harry Potter fan?!"

"Duh."

"You just got like a million times more awesome!" Blaine exclaimed. "Not that you weren't awesome before." He added hastily. I laughed.

"Well are we going to watch this or what?"

"I got it." David said and Wes tossed him the DVD and David quickly set it up. Wes lay on his bed. David sat on Blaine's bed beside Jeff and Nick, Thad lay on the floor and me and Blaine both sat side by side on the beanbags, but making sure we were far enough apart as for it to not be awkward. I wanted to sit close together and hold his hand and kiss when we think no one is looking just like any couple. But let's face it, he does not like me and he never will. At least I have a friend; I think that is a pretty good start for Kurt Hummel.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all enjoy this next part to 'Life at Dalton'.**

**I do not own any of these characters**

Chapter 2

After the movie Jeff, Nick, Wes and David all wanted to watch another movie but Thad, Blaine and I out ruled them by reminding them how late it was and that we had classes tomorrow. We all said our goodnights and headed to our rooms.

I was the only one left without a roommate because they were short one person in our Dorm but I didn't mind. I was so exhausted I considered not doing my moisturizing routine but I didn't want my face to pay tomorrow. I got into a comfy pair of pajamas and crawled into bed falling asleep almost instantly.

The next morning I woke up to my alarm clock going off at 6:00 and I reached my hand out and smacked down hard on the snooze button. I got up 10 minutes later and showered and got dressed into my Dalton Uniform. I decided against trying to wear a scarf with it, I didn't want to get in too much trouble on my first day of classes. At 7:00 I met Blaine and the other warblers in the great hall.

"Hey!" Blaine greeted me happily.

"Hi." I smiled back.

"You ready for your first day of classes?" He asked as we grabbed some plates and went over to the buffet table that had dishes filled with Fruit, Bacon, Sausage, Pancakes, Toast and eggs. I wrinkled my nose at the food, it really wasn't all that healthy. I decided on some fruit, a piece of toast and eggs.

All the other Warblers filled their plated full of bacon and sausage and pancakes. I grabbed a cup of orange juice and sat down soon followed by Blaine and Nick. Eventually all of us sat down and started to eat. We had an hour to eat before our classes started. "What class do you have?" Wes asked.

"Chemistry with Mr. Grindy." I informed him. "That sucks." David replied. "Yeah watch out for him." Jeff added.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He assigns the most homework, he is the strictest with the rules and he is not afraid to punish you even though you have done nothing wrong." Thad explained.

"Oh c'mon guys, he isn't that bad." Blaine piped up.

"That is only because you suck up to all the teachers Blaine." Wes said rolling his eyes.

"No! He is just mean to you guys because you fool around way too much and always break the rules. In fact if it wasn't for me I am pretty sure you guys would have gotten expelled already." Blaine claimed.

As the other boys had warned me about earlier, gave a lot of homework and was very unfriendly.

During lunch hour I had warbler practice which was a lot of fun, but it was really different from practice with the New Directions. With the warblers there was no drama with who kissed who's girlfriend or who was dating who or who cheated on each other or someone threatening to quit every five minutes. It was actually kind of nice even though I missed my old friends. The rest of the day went pretty good and by the time classes ended at three I was exhausted. I put down my bag and flopped down on my bed.

"Hey New Kid. How was your first day?" Blaine asked as he sat down beside me.

"Not too bad."

"We are going to go to the ice rink outside if you want to come for a skate."

"Um sure." What was I thinking? I can barely stand on skates.

"Well, grab your coat and meet us in the entrance hall so we can borrow some skates from the school."

"Ok cool. Sounds good." Blaine left the room. I grabbed my coat and put on a red scarf with soft wool gloves and headed out of my room. I walked down the hall of the warbler dorm. The hall was long and filled with 9 bedrooms of which were all occupied by warblers. All of the rooms were empty except for Trent who seemed to be searching for something in the common room.

"Hey Kurt." He greeted me cheerfully.

"Hey." I responded with a smile.

"Are you coming skating with the rest of us?" I asked.

"Yes but I can't find my gloves."

"I have a pair you can borrow." I offered.

"If you wouldn't mind, that would be great."

"Ok I will just go get them." I ran back down the hall and to my room. I threw open one of the drawers in my dresser and grabbed the extra pair that were identical to mine and ran back to the common room. "Here you go." I said handing him the gloves.

"Thanks."

"No problem." We walked down the stone staircase to the entrance hall where all of the warblers stood chatting excitedly. I was really lucky that the warblers seemed to like me. They were all pretty nice.

"Oh my God. Now you guys are matching your clothes outside of class too?" Wes asked rolling his eyes. I looked at Blaine and realized we had the exact same scarf and jacket.

"Ok that is a huge coincidence. I swear!" Everyone laughed. We both turned bright red.

"Oh wow look, they even blush the same shade of red." Jeff taunted. "C'mon Kurt let's go get you some skates." Blaine said and I nodded. We walked over to the storage room which was filled with skates of different brands and sizes and sleds and all sorts of other snow equipment. We both grabbed a pair of skates in our size and left the room.

"Everyone have skates?" Thad asked. We all nodded and ran out the doors to the pond. We sat down on the snow and put on our skates.

"Ready?" Nick asked and I nodded. Slowly, I stood. It didn't seem too hard… at first. I wobbled and took a step forward and plopped down on the ice… harder than it looks.

"Do you know how to skate?" Blaine asked.

"Not really." I admitted.

"Oh why didn't you just tell me? Here, let me teach you. Do you know how to stop?" I shook my head and he gracefully showed me how. I learned quickly copying each motion he made, it was kind of like learning a new dance. It isn't that hard once you get the hang of it.

Everything was going fine and Blaine had skated away to go chat with Nick about starting up a little hockey game and I was skating around the pond when I heard a loud crack. It happened so fast I wasn't really sure what had happened. All I know is seconds later I was in Blaine's arms two feet away from where I had been. My heart began to thump so hard I thought it might jump out of my chest. I looked at Blaine's face and saw that he instantly regretted it. It felt like time was frozen.

The silence was broken by Wes who said "Well this is awkward." Crap! They all saw. Blaine shot a glare at him while the other boys laughed. "Kurt are you ok?" Blaine asked his voice sounding rougher than usual as he blushed a furious shade of tomato red and released me. I kind of felt rejected.

"Yeah I am fine. I am kind of getting cold though. I think I am going to head up to my room and get changed."

"Are you sure Kurt?" Wes asked and I nodded.

"You guys play your game. I will meet you all at dinner." With that I walked off the ice and plopped down on the snow quickly unlacing my skates and shoving my feet into my boots.

As I walked off I could hear concern in Blaine's voice as he asked "Should I go make sure he is ok?"

"No man, just let him have some space." I sped up the pace of my walking and soon found myself in the beautiful entrance hall. I quickly returned my skates and walked quickly up the stairs and to the warbler dorm.

The common room was empty as well as all of the dorm rooms. Mine was in the middle of the long hallway. I opened the door and closed it behind me locking it before plopping down on my bed not caring about my wet clothes. Why was I feeling like this? He didn't really reject me. He just released me and took a step back looking unsure of if what he did was right or not.

It is strange how one person can affect you so much. I started to cry but quickly wiped away the tears reminding me it wasn't worth crying over him. He doesn't like me and never will, he is still my best friend. Just as I got up and was gathering a towel for a shower there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I called.

"It's Blaine. We are heading down to dinner early."

"It is ok. I am not really hungry. I think I am going to go to bed early anyways."

"Kurt it is 5:30."

"I am really tired." I responded not sounding very convincing.

"C'mon Kurt what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Just please. Kurt open your door."

"No I am fine."

"Kurt? In case you have forgotten I am friends with Wes and David they know how to open every single door in the school if they wanted." I sighed, walked towards the door and swung it open.

"C'mon in." I mumbled.

"Kurt have you been crying?" He asked while walking to his normal seat in the chair at my desk.

"No." I lied.

"Kurt I can see that you have been now will you please tell me what is wrong?"

"I don't know Blaine. I guess it's just stupid hormones."

"Oh I see. You are having trouble with a guy." He grinned at me.

"Well, yeah."

"He cute?"

"You can't even imagine."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Um…"

"So what is the problem? Is he not gay?"

"No he is I just don't think he will ever like me and every time we are in front of his friends and we touch even by accident he kind of springs back as if it is too weird or I am some gross thing you found in the science lab."

"That sucks. What is he like when you are alone?"

"Are you like my new therapist or something?" I asked.

"Yes now answer the question."

"Wait I have to call Martha first and tell her she is fired." I joked and he gave me a sharp glare which was so adorable it made my stomach do summersaults.

"Ok sorry. He is the sweetest, kindest, cutest, most amazing person in the whole world."

"So I get to know his name?" Blaine asked. What was I going to say? Blaine could see right through me. He would know if I lied. I took a deep breath. 'Courage Kurt' I told myself. "Blaine Anderson."

**Cliffhanger! I know, I'm sorry! It might be a while until I upload the next chapter as I am facing a case of writers block, but I will post again as soon as possible! Please review and follow this story, it would mean a lot!**

**Intagram: klainelover1999**

**Tumblr: klainelover1999**

**Twitter: kaileycriss1999**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has been so long since I posted the last chapter. This chapter is a lot shorter than the other ones as I have been struggling with writers block, but there will be more soon! Thanks for reading!**

**I do not own "Glee"**

Chapter 3

"I'm such an idiot!" Blaine whispered and put his face in his hands.

"It's okay Blaine, don't worry about it." He looked up at me and his hazel eyes melted my heart.

"I am so sorry Kurt, I never meant to hurt you. I just thought…" He stopped mid-sentence.

"Thought what Blaine? It's okay, you can tell me."

"Kurt? Do you remember that day, we met on the staircase?"

"Of course I do, that was the best day of my life." Blaine looked me right in the eye.

"That day, I-I think…Kurt I think I am in love with you." He blurted out the last part. I sat there my eyes wide.

"Me?" I asked my voice shaking.

"You are the only Kurt here silly!" He grinned and then before I could respond, Blaine leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. We both pulled away at the same moment.

"I love you too." I told him and he grinned.

"Kurt? Will you go out with me?"

"Of course!" Blaine smiled and it illuminated the room. My heart began to pound in my chest.

I awoke very early the next morning to a pillow being thrown at my head. "Kurt! Wake up!" Blaine yelled as Wes and David cackled in the background. I groaned and rolled over.

"Go away! It's the weekend!" I mumbled and threw the pillow back at Blaine's head.

"Hey! Watch the hair!" He exclaimed causing Wes to launch his hand towards Blaine's ridiculously gelled down hair and ruffling it. Blaine too a big step away from him.

"Oh c'mon Blaine, it looks fine without the gel." I rolled my eyes.

"Good Morning sunshine!" Blaine smiled.

"Not good morning… too early." I groaned and rolled over trying not to grin.

"Kurt it is 9 o'clock!"

"Exactly…too early!" I mumbled before giving up and sitting up. I smacked my hand over my eyes. "Ah! The light! It burns!"

"Are you part vampire?" Blaine asked.

"Did I forget to mention that?" I teased.

"I'm hungry!" Wes complained and Blaine smacked his arm. "Child abuse!" Wes yelled.

"You are such an idiot!" Blaine shook with laughter, his smile seemed to illuminate the room. "Anyways, Kurt, get up! I have a surprise planned! Be ready for ten." Before I could argue he walked out of the room with Wes and David at his heels.

I stumbled out of bed and into my bathroom. I looked in the mirror and stared at my hair in horror. Bed head had always been a problem for me. I took a quick shower and did my skin cleaning routine. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to dress for what Blaine had planned so I decided on a pair of royal blue skinny jeans with a tight fighting light grey shirt and a black vest. I got some hair product and stuck it up away from my face.

I took one last look in the mirror and grabbed my coat when there was a knock at my door. "You ready?" I heard Blaine ask and my heart fluttered.

"Yeah." I swung the door open and Blaine looked at me.

"You look, fantastic!" He told me grinning. My heart skipped a beat.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I responded. Let's face it though, Blaine looks like prince charming and I look like a potato… a really ugly potato.

Blaine took my hand and led me down the hall. "Where are we off to mister?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." I pouted.

"I hate surprises." I muttered.

"Well Mr. Hummel, I can guarantee that you will love this surprise." We got in Blaine's car and drove for about half an hour. He stopped once we reached a town nearby with lots of mini shops. "Coffee?" He asked and I nodded. Blaine led me around the corner, holding my hand the entire time. "Can I get a medium drip and Grande non-fat mocha for this guy?" Blaine asked the guy behind the counter. I reached in my pocket and pulled out a ten dollar bill. Blaine pushed my hand away and handed the cashier a ten. "Keep the change."

The guy behind the counter gave Blaine a warm smile as he handed him the coffees and I felt a twinge of jealousy. We walked out of the shop and headed down the road. "Will you tell me where we are going now?" I asked.

"Okay fine. Yesterday, if you remember, I asked you on a date right?" I nodded. "Well, today is our date. We are going to go play laser tag and go mini golfing."

"I think this is going to be the best date in the world!" I told him smiling. We entered the laser tag place a few minutes later. "Wow, this place is empty." I muttered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I booked it off just for us."

"Seriously?" I asked. "That has to have cost a lot!"

"Anything for you." He responded and began talking to the guy at the counter.

**That is it for chapter 3! Reviews are very much appreciated! I will post the next chapter as soon as I can!**


End file.
